O Dragão e o Coelho
by shamps
Summary: Chuva. Meninos molhados. Massagem do L. E o telefone NÃO tocou. Yaoi lemon [L e Raito]


Chuva. Garotos molhados. Massagem do L. E o telefone NÃO tocou.

Minha segunda fic de Death Note. Espero que gostem.

**AVISO: **essa fic contém lemon, mas tá fofa.

**DISCLIMER:** essa obra ñ me pertence. É da Oba e Obata.

**O Dragão e o Coelho...**

As mãos dele deslizavam suavemente pelo pé do jovem rapaz. A cada pressão, o sangue de Raito corria mais em suas veias, deixando-o meio desnorteado. Realmente era muito bom. Seus pensamentos conflitavam, sabia que deveria acabar com L o mais rápido possível, pois esse era o desejo de Kira, mas algo dentro de si o fazia ter dúvidas a respeito do seu mais brilhante plano.

O detetive queria fazer daquele momento algo especial para ambos, por isso, humildemente decidiu secar os pés do colegial que passara a considerar seu primeiro e verdadeiro amigo. Além de secar, também massageava aquele que era o pé mais macio e perfeito (não que já tivesse visto outros daquela maneira), o pé de seu amigo e também de seu provável assassino, Raito Yagami.

Segurando o pé do garoto com firmeza, seus dedos pressionavam com força os pontos sensíveis, os mais tensos – era evidente que o jovem estava preocupado com algo. Percebendo isso, o moreno começou um diálogo para acalmá-lo. Ou seria para deixá-lo mais culpado ainda? Bem, o fato é que conversaram um pouco antes que a massagem fosse subindo para o tornozelo do estudante. O olhar do jovem Yagami suplicava por algo que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era, mas que precisava vir logo.

O desejo de abraçar Raito era tanto que L simplesmente não conseguiu se conter e de surpresa o beijou, deixando-o completamente sem ação. Um beijo doce e desajeitado, mas que enchia o peito do estudante de alegria... algo completamente diferente dos vários beijos que já havia dado até ali, em muitas garotas. Era bom, mas mesmo assim, o preocupava o fato de ser com um garoto, ou melhor, um homem. Além de ele ser mais velho, chefe de seu pai, e pior ainda... seu maior inimigo, L. A reação mais óbvia seria desvencilhar-se o mais rápido possível desse beijo, mas isso era algo que simplesmente não conseguia.

Enquanto isso, o investigador mal conseguia se conter e pressionava com o joelho a parte pudenda do rapaz. Deitando-o devagar, conseguiu perceber que o desejo do jovem estudante era o mesmo, pois o volume na área sensível de Raito aumentava. Encaixou-se e iniciou-se o roça-roça, membro com membro, virilidade com virilidade, beijos calientes...É... L estava mesmo pegando o jeito.

-Eu te amo, Raito kun.

Aquilo era demais para Raito. Ele não podia estar dizendo aquelas coisas, era um absurdo sem tamanho até mesmo para o louco do Ryuzaki, a quem sempre considerou estranho. Será que Misa tinha razão em chamá-lo de pervertido? O jovem Yagami sempre pensava demais e decidiu afastar o detetive de si.

-Pára! Nós somos homens! – disse meio transtornado.

-!!!???Mas Raito kun, você também me quer – disse docemente, sem entender o porquê daquela atitude do jovem, que continuava tentando repeli-lo.

-Já que insiste! - afastou-se do rapaz, respeitando sua vontade.

-É, insisto. E não faça mais isso! – bufou, indignado - seu louco pervertido.

-Desculpe Raito kun, mas você...

-Chega!

O estudante levantou-se e desceu depressa as escadas para fugir daquela situação, daquele desejo incontrolável de estar nos braços de... não pode ser... nos braços de L. Foi até o canto próximo a uma janela e por lá ficou, encostado, observando a chuva que caia forte. Precisava se acalmar.

Ryuzaki apenas observava.

Algum tempo se passou naquele silêncio sepulcral até que o detetive resolveu se aproximar do moço de cabelos castanhos. Parado na janela, o colegial assoprava no vidro deixando-o embaçado. Como uma criança presa em casa num dia de chuva, L desenhou um pequeno sol no embaçado que Raito havia deixado. O estudante o olhou de canto de olho e não deixou por menos, desenhando logo em seguida algo que parecia um bonequinho de cabelos arrepiados. O "arrepiado" apenas sorriu e desenhou um pequeno coelho na seqüência, o que deixou Raito curioso e com vontade de desenhar mais e melhor que ele. Desenhou um dragão perseguindo um coelho. E assim um longo diálogo de desenhos teve início.

Ambos se explicando através dessas lúdicas metáforas: coelhos mordendo dragões, dragões levando coelhos para voar, etc... Na verdade, eles estavam pedindo um ao outro por amor e atenção, manifestando o que não conseguiam dizer com palavras.

-E por que você acha que o dragão quer ferir o coelho? – finalmente perguntou o curioso Ryuzaki.

-Porque o coelho é um animal indefeso e que pode servir de comida para o faminto dragão.

-Mas o dragão apenas quer proteger o coelho e levá-lo para voar longe. Por que o coelho simplesmente não voa com ele?

-O dragão pode derrubá-lo lá de cima – Raito retrucou meio constrangido, mas pouco perceptível.

-Ele jamais faria isso – respondeu consternado – O coelho não tem curiosidade em saber como é o mundo visto das alturas? – disse isso com o rosto bem próximo ao do amigo que, de tão distraído que estava, nem percebeu.

Quando Raito deu-se conta, Ryuzaki já estava dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. O moreno sempre sabia o que queria e não fazia cerimônias para ter o alvo de seus desejos, o que nunca surpreendeu o estudante. Na verdade, ele já esperava por isso e não via a hora que acontecesse.

Pressionado contra a parede, Raito passava a mão pelo corpo de L com vontade, apertando os ombros, a bunda, alisando as coxas, segurando na cintura, enfim, tudo que podia. E L correspondia da melhor forma possível: com amassos gostosos, mordidas que vinham desde a orelha, descendo pelo pescoço e ombros; lambia-o também, adorava sentir aqueles lábios quentes e macios que o jovem tinha. Era um deleite.

Aquele maníaco por doces foi levando o "todo certinho Yagami kun" para a escada, lugar de onde nem deveriam ter saído. Pegou-o no colo, levou-o para cima e, deitando-o no chão com cuidado, foi beijando o colegial e dizendo repetidas vezes o quanto o amava. As mãos de dedos longos e finos entraram por dentro da camiseta molhada de Raito e foram subindo com delicadeza da cintura para os mamilos, onde ele massageava com suavidade, apenas para atiçar ainda mais o jovem.

Foi tirando a camiseta do rapaz e em seguida tirou a própria, deixando os peitos de ambos em contato, pele a pele. Um sentindo o coração acelerado do outro.

-Eu te amo, Raito kun – disse novamente com ternura, depois de um doce beijo. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do rapaz.

-Eu... eu também – não pôde segurar essas palavras outra vez.

Dessa vez, nada os impediria de se amarem, de sentirem o amor um do outro. E livres das roupas, seus membros mais uma vez se encontraram - assim como na metáfora, coelho e dragão estavam frente a frente.

Os doces beijos de L iam descendo, passando pelo umbigo e finalmente chegando ao coelho, proporcionando um prazer incrível ao garoto que costumava pensar demais. Seus pensamentos iam longe agora.

Lambendo bem de leve, o moreno fazia o outro arrepiar-se inteiro. Colocou na boca o coelho e começou a sugar sem pressa. Queria tê-lo todo para si, mas preferiu começar devagar. O geniozinho se contorcia de prazer, mordendo os próprios dedos para não gritar de excitação. Com muito cuidado, para não assustar o rapaz, o sorumbático detetive foi introduzindo um dedo na parte de trás do rapaz, preparando-o para a penetração. Depois de ter colocado mais um dedo e massageado bem a região, o mais velho puxou as pernas dele para mais perto e bem devagar foi se encaixando, como um dragão que busca abrigo em uma caverna quentinha.

O mancebo o segurava com furor e, no ato da penetração, agarrou com força os ombros do mais velho. O que Raito sentia era um misto de sensações e sentimentos. Queria sim, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava em como usar isso a favor de Kira. Entretanto, as doces palavras de Ryuzaki o entorpeceram de vez, feito um suave licor, e o garoto perdeu o chão.

Nesses minutos de amor, nenhum dos dois conseguiu pensar em mais nada, a não ser no outro.

Para chegarem juntos ao orgasmo, o moreno massageava o coelho do jovem. E assim os dois, dragão e coelho, vivenciaram a mais sublime sensação: o clímax advindo do amor de ambos.

L estava exausto, mas não o suficiente para ignorar o rapaz. Jogado em cima dele, movia-se para beijá-lo e era correspondido com o mesmo furor. Mesmo cansado, o mancebo deslizava seus dedos macios pelas costas do investigador enquanto provava seus beijos. Enquanto estavam abraçados fortes, Ryuzaki queria que aquele momento jamais tivesse fim. E o geniozinho pensava o mesmo, mas sabia que aquilo não duraria para sempre.

-Meu amado, eu te machuquei? – L perguntou preocupado.

-Não. Foi ótimo, simplesmente adorei. - disse remoendo seus pensamentos – É algo que jamais esquecerei.

-Terei na memória para sempre, até meu último suspiro, esse rosto. – o detetive disse isso deixando cair uma lágrima – seu sorriso, seus olhos brilhantes, seu cheiro... para sempre comigo.

-Não fala isso – o coração de Raito apertou. Sabia que, talvez, aquela fosse a última vez que veria o detetive, o ser humano mais genial que já conhecera, o único com quem teve boas conversas.

Passados alguns minutos naquele abraço carinhoso e com ar de "o último abraço", os dois vestiram-se e, trocando olhares, num profundo silêncio, rumaram até o elevador para retornarem ao QG das investigações do caso Kira, deixando para trás aquele cenário de confissões.

E aquelas escadas jamais voltariam a testemunhar momentos como aqueles novamente.

**FIM**

**NOTAS: **pudendo – tem haver c/ as partes genitais masculinas

Dragão – pq no nome do Ryuzaki, ryu ker dizer dragão

Coelho pq na lenda japonesa, na lua tem um coelho fazendo bolinho de arroz. E como o nome do raito é escrito originalmente c/ o kanji de lua, eu usei esses dois aspectos p/ construir a metáfora

Mandem reviews


End file.
